This invention relates to game devices and, in particular to a game device used by competing players to propel projectiles by mechanical or pneumatic means from opposing projectile launching stations toward one or more targets between the launching stations.
Game devices employing mechanical or pneumatic means for propelling projectiles are well known. However, such devices are generally in the nature of a gun or the like, which is aimed and fires a projectile at a target having no particular physical association with the projectile propulsion means. The use of such devices requires somewhat complex and time-consuming procedures for loading the propulsion means and for retrieving the fired projectile. Such devices are not suitable for concurrent repetitive use by a plurality of players. Examples of such devices are shown in Copper et al U.S. Pat. No. 650,633 issued May 29, 1900; Fuda U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,094 issued July 23, 1912; Bednar U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,297, issued July 25, 1961 and Antonelli Italian Pat. No. 474,435 issued Sept. 23, 1952.
By greatly simplifying the loading of the propulsion means and the retrieval of fired projectiles by confining the target intermediate opposed projectile launching stations and by providing for simple repetitive and optionally rapid and concurrent operation of opposed launching stations, the present invention seeks to satisfy the continuing need for a competitive game which opposing players may play at such pace and intensity as conforms to their abilities and desires.